


Soul Meets Body

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, generally stuff associated with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you’re taking requests,would you please do Sam/Dean/Reader where Sam and Dean are together and invite reader to join them after saving her? Brief voyeur!reader while they make out, and maybe Sam and reader make a Dean sandwich? (anon request)<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Word Count: 2,500+<br/>Warnings: Incest, slight reader!voyeurism, threesome, unprotected anal and vaginal sex, polyamory at the end, wounded reader to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well this was interesting to write! I’ve had to ban my partner from the room when I’m writing because I can’t bear for him to read over my shoulder, and yet I’ll post it online for all and sundry to read…
> 
> Oh, and I have no idea if this is what you wanted, anon. It sort of ran away with me and before I knew what I’d written…this had happened! Also, I’m really sorry this took so long to write. I hope it’s worth it :3

You winced as you cracked your eyes open. Only one opened, or at least only one opened willingly. The other seemed glued shut, and you raised your arms. One was wrapped securely in bandages, the other scored with shallow scratch marks. Gently raising your un-bandaged arm, you prodded the tender skin around your eye and groaned as you began to remember what had happened.

“Shit.” You whispered under your breath. You’d fucked up the hunt, but had taken at least three monsters with you. That had to stand for something…right? The door creaked open and Cas’ blue eyes peered around the corner.

“Dean, she’s not asleep.” His tone was curiously flat, and you crinkled your brow at him.

“Oh! Sleeping beauty awakes!” Dean bounded past Cas, a glass of water in his hand. His lips looked curiously kiss-bruised and you made a point of looking closely at Cas’ when he came closer. Nope, his were thoroughly un-kissed. Pushing aside your curiosity as to his bruised lips, and trying to attribute the sudden ache in your heart to your damaged ribs, you took the glass from his hand and downed the cool liquid in a couple of painful swallows. “Can you fix her, Cas?” He peered at you, taking note of your myriad cuts and scrapes. As you shifted in the bed you became aware of another set of bandages wrapped around your ribs, just below your bra line, and knew almost for a fact that Sam had been nowhere near you as Dean had used his trademark ‘she can just about breathe’ technique for wrapping your ribs. Cas gave Dean a scornful look and touched your forehead. You closed your eyes as warmth radiated through you, the sensation feeling as though you were being lifted from the bed on a pillow of sun-drenched feathers, and you let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as the pain was washed from your body. He removed his finger, and the warmth retreated as you settled back on the bed. Sitting up, you grabbed the hem of your top and raised your arms over your head.

“Remove these contraptions, please, Dean. I’ve had enough of feeling like I’m in a perpetual bear-hug.” He stifled a laugh as his nimble fingers began to unbind your ribs. As the pressure eased, air flooded back into your lungs and you wobbled. “Not so tight next time, doc.” You grinned, knowing Dean would be rolling his eyes. Rough fingertips stroked over your healed ribs, trailing over your waist, and butterflies filled your tummy. Sparks tingled through you, and you swallowed hard, dropping your shirt to stop his fingers in their tracks. Offering your arm to him, you desperately tried not to meet his gaze. As he reached the end of the bandage, his fingers began trailing over the sensitive skin of your elbow and you let out a gasp, slapping them away from you. You felt his eyes on yours, and met them to find a look of hurt there.

“Don’t touch me when you’ve been kissing someone else, Dean. I’m not second best.” With that, you pushed past him, ignoring the surprised noise he let out, and shoved Castiel out of the way of the door.

“Y/N!” Dean called after you, but you were on a mission to get away from him as fast as you could, the fires he’d lit kindling in the pit of your stomach in a way which was distinctly uncomfortable. _How fucking dare he start doing…whatever the fuck it was he was doing. He’d been fucking kissing someone else. He knew what touching you like that did to you._ You wanted to scream, the ache in your heart which had begun the moment you’d noticed his kiss-bruised lips swelling in a crescendo of pain. Sprinting through the halls, you burst through the front door and slammed it shut behind you, leaning on it and taking great lungfuls of air, letting them out on a high-pitched keen as you slid down to rest your head on your knees.

Eventually, you’d cried yourself out and stood up, shaking slightly. You absent-mindedly noted that no one had bothered to come after you, and that your skin was raised in goosebumps. A chilly breeze swept along the front of the bunker and you slipped back inside, closing the door silently. You listened hard but heard nothing so tiptoed your way down to the kitchen. As you approached the library, you heard whispers. Peering through the gap where the door hadn’t been closed properly, you nearly sat down in shock.

Dean was sat in one of the chairs, his head resting on one hand, the other resting on Sam’s shoulder as he knelt in front of him. Sam’s hands were wrapped securely around Dean’s waist, and they were murmuring quietly together. As you watched, Dean’s hand dropped to cup Sam’s cheek, and they leant towards each other. A shrill sound crept up your throat, and you pressed a hand to your mouth. Their lips met, chastely at first, and you waited for the sickened feeling you’d always imagined feeling when you thought about incest. None came. You sank down to kneel at the gap, the breath stolen from your body at the tender display of absolute love in front of you. Dean’s fingers tangled with Sam’s hair, pulling his brother’s mouth closer to his own. Sam’s hands slid up Dean’s back, pushing their chests together and pulling Dean almost onto his lap.

You watched, the flames stirring in your core as the brothers gently caressed each other. They clearly knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own, because they were soon kissing messily, quiet moans and groans of pleasure filtering through the warm air to your ears. A moan of your own worked up your throat and escaped before you gained the presence of mind to reign it in. They snapped apart, hands inches from the other’s body, faces in reflected expressions of fear as they stared at the door. You bit your lip and stood, pushing the door further open. You could tell your pupils were blown, and your lips would be a tell-tale shade of red. You nervously cleared your throat.

“Room for a small one?” You let out, your voice rough.

“What happened to _not second best_?” Dean aimed for jeering, but only managed gruff.

“I didn’t know it was second to Sam. I’m always second to Sam, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Shit.” Sam whispered, his eyes roving over you and back to Dean. “What do you think?”

“I think we can find room for her…” Dean stretched out a hand towards the door to beckon you in, and you stepped into the room, closing the door with a secure snap behind you. Kneeling beside Sam on the floor in front of Dean, you drew your lower lip between your teeth and worried it, alternating your gaze between the brothers.

Sam’s eyes were alive with interest, the hazel almost obscured by his pupils. He reached for you, his warm hand briefly cupping your hip before trailing down to squeeze your ass, sliding up again to explore your back under your shirt. His lips dipped to the hollow of your neck and shoulder, biting softly, and you squeaked. Dean watched, running his hands over his thighs. Your eyes met his, and he lowered himself to the floor in front of you, cradling your face in his hands before pressing his lips to yours. A myriad sensations filled you, and you tangled the fingers of one hand in Sam’s hair, the other cupping Dean’s shoulder to pull him to you. The three of you became a tangled mess of limbs, Sam’s arms embracing both you and Dean, yours pulling both brothers as close to you as you could get them, Dean’s tangled around you, but the fingers of one hand linked with Sam’s.

“Bed.” You thought it was Sam who gasped the word against your neck, and you nodded numbly against Dean’s throat, allowing the tip of your tongue to stroke against his pulse, and he groaned needily. You barely let go of each other as you wobbled to your feet and stumbled like some disorientated six-legged creature down the halls to the nearest bedroom. Collapsing onto Dean’s bed, the dynamic suddenly seemed to change, and you blinked, momentarily confused by the situation you now found yourself in. You were lying on your back on the bed, Dean pressed between your legs, his hardness grinding gently against your core as he searched for friction. Sam was curved over Dean, his hands fondling your breasts, his lips pressed to Dean’s neck, and his hips pressing into Dean’s ass.

“Too many clothes.” This time it was Dean, and you felt the pressure above you ease as Sam backed off to stand beside the bed. Dean pulled away, too, and you felt the heat of both their gazes as their eyes traced over your body.

“I’m going first, then.” You giggled, and unfastened your jeans, pushing them down your legs with your panties, lifting your feet into the air to kick them off. Raising yourself into a semi-seated position, you yanked your top over your head and unsnapped your bra, both flying across the room in your haste. Lying back down, you became suddenly self-conscious as the brothers eyes roved over you.

“Fuck.” Sam muttered, pressing a hand to the bulge in his pants.

“You’re beautiful.” Dean leaned over you and trailed kisses from between your breasts up to your lips, where you responded enthusiastically. He pulled away, and you kept your eyes trained on him as he toed off his shoes and socks, his fingers fumbling with his belt buckle. Sam couldn’t decided who to focus on – you, sprawled naked on the bed and gazing lustfully at his brother, or his own beautiful brother who was making a right mess of undressing himself. You smirked from your position on the bed, and knelt up to help Dean. Nimbly, you unfastened his belt, and with one smooth move you were sure you’d never be able to replicate, managed to undo every button on his jeans in one go. Tugging them down, you gripped the waistband of his boxers and lowered them to his knees. He kicked them off, and you licked your lips as you trained your eyes on his thick, curving hardness which stood proudly against his lower belly. He stripped off his multiple layers of shirts, and moved to lie beside you on the bed, his arms tangled around you, and lips trailing over your shoulder as you both turned to watch Sam.

Sam blushed, and you thought you’d never seen him so bashful before. He tugged his shirts over his head, and both you and Dean gasped at the rippled muscles of his chest and stomach. The flames which had been constantly flaring in your core ripped through you, and you felt wetness seep between your thighs. Dean’s hand dipped between your legs as he noticed you clenching them together, and he let out a moan when he felt your dripping core. Sam let out a warning noise, and Dean reluctantly pulled back from you. The next thing to go was Sam’s jeans, and when he was standing before you in nothing but his boxers, all you could do was stare. His length was totally in proportion to his height, and even thinking about what he was capable of doing with _that_ had you panting. Pushing them down, he stepped closer to the bed, pulling at Dean until his body was covering yours, and crawling onto the bed to take his position behind him. A smirk grew on your face as you named this position. _Dean sandwich_. It was as though Dean caught the idea from you, and he muttered the phrase aloud, which made Sam guffaw and you giggle.

Dean’s fingers wandered over your skin, tweaking at your nipples briefly before trailing down to circle your clit.

“I’m not being funny,” you panted as your hips canted against his fingers, “but I really don’t think I need any foreplay…”

“Fuck, Y/N…” Dean groaned, and Sam echoed. Dean pressed the head of his cock between your lips, and you spread your thighs further apart to let him sink between them. He rubbed against your entrance and you bit back a moan.

“Don’t hold back those pretty noises, Y/N,” Sam commanded. Your eyes peered past Dean to see Sam glaring down at you, his fingers working on Dean, a bottle of lube beside him.

“Yes, sir.” You whispered, but the way his eyes darkened told you he’d heard. _If this were a pack_ , you found yourself thinking, _I’m definitely the omega. Sam’s alpha. Dean’s beta._ The thought had you dripping onto the sheets, and you felt a rumbling in Dean’s chest as he pressed forwards, the tip of his cock entering you. You both moaned as he slid forwards, filling you deliciously, until he bottomed out. He waited there a moment, and you heard the distinctive snap of a lube bottle opening. He ground his hips into you as Sam worked whatever magic he was working on Dean’s ass. As Sam pressed into his brother, Dean bit down on your neck, and you groaned. This triggered some kind of chain reaction from the brothers, and you bucked your hips against Dean. They began a perfect rhythm, Sam moving within Dean, Dean moving within you. All of you hitting each other’s sweet spots simultaneously, and the room was filled with moans and the sound of skin on skin. Sam’s lips were on Dean’s neck and shoulders, Dean’s pressed to yours, your tongues dancing together. One large hand which could only be Sam’s was caressing your breast, the other gripping Dean’s hips as he pumped into him. Dean was resting on his elbows, his hands cradling your chest to him, his hips snapping into yours, matching Sam’s rhythm above him.

Abruptly, the pleasure reached its peak, and the coil which had been building steadily within you snapped. You let out a cry as you clamped down on Dean’s cock, and he fucked you through your orgasm, his hips stuttering as the combined pleasure of your walls clenching his cock and Sam’s cock rubbing his prostate pulled him over the edge to his own end. His heated moans were muffled against your neck, and Sam’s cries as Dean’s ass tightened around him spurred on your second consecutive orgasm. As the three of you came down from your high, draped over each other, you let out a breathless laugh.

“Ok, I really need to breathe…” Sam slipped out of Dean, standing up and reaching for the wipes on the bedside table, passing one to Dean as he pulled out of you, and helping him clean himself up before passing a wipe to you and boxers to Dean. Pulling on his own boxers, he settled down against next to you, and Dean passed your panties back. The three of you lay in a contented tangle of limbs and bodies, lips and hands still wandering. A niggle started in the back of your mind, and you felt Sam tense slightly beside you.

“What’re you thinking, Y/N?”

“Umm…” you stalled, gazing between the brothers. They were looking at you and at each other with looks of…you _thought_ it was adoration, but you couldn’t be sure because the look didn’t change when they looked at you. “Is this…like…a one-time thing? I mean, do you two want to go back to it being just you?” They both frowned down at you, and you blushed. “I’d really like to do this again. And…this is crappy timing, so I’m sorry, but…I…”

“I know.” Dean muttered into your ear. “We do, too.” You let out a surprised noise.

“Really?”

“Really, Y/N.” Sam joined. “We’ve talked about this…if you’d like to…?”

“Holy crap. Yes!” The brothers pressed simultaneous kisses to your cheeks, and snuggled down on either side of you. You blinked at the ceiling in a glorious mix of confusion and happiness. _Who’d have guessed today would end this way?_


End file.
